


Why you don't insult Steve Rogers

by EmeraldNova12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldNova12/pseuds/EmeraldNova12
Summary: Tony learns exactly why Steve was capable of doing what he was able to do before World War Two. And one of Natasha's fears.





	Why you don't insult Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This story is based off a pinterest post by captainfart. There is cursing at the end.

Tensions were rising in the helicarrier, Bruce's anger was slowly getting the better of him, and Romanoff wasn't helping. Thor and Fury were arguing with one another, and both Joss Duncan and Dr. Anna Nolan watched as Tony and Steve went back and force.

 

“A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!” while all three super soldiers on board gave Stark death glares, something else was taking place, that would defy the odds and known laws of logic.

 

In a deep underground, high security facility in Siberia. A pair of eyes snapped open and a metal fist cut clean through the wall of the cryogenic tank. Alarms sound and hundreds of soldiers come rushing in with machine guns to subdue the possible threat.

 

What they find is an empty chamber, with no trace of anyone on the premises.

 

While flying on the helicarrier, SHIELD security registers a breach in the hull, but can't find any sign of the intruder and shrugs it off as a malfunction. Deciding not to mention it to Coulson, Hill or Fury.

 

Back in the lab, Tony turns around, unfazed by the death glares and growls from Duncan and Nolan, smug in his comeback to Rogers, and turns straight into tangled long hair and eyes that bore into his skull with his glance.

 

Romanoff squeaks, _squeaks,_ in horror and the man before him whispers only one thing.

 

“I heard you were talking shit about Steve.”

 

“Bucky?” Steve asks in disbelief as everyone in the room stared and Joss realized who the mystery person was. "Holy Shit."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or give Kudos. I'm considering the idea of a sequel, I don't know yet.


End file.
